bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Szayelaporro Granz
Szayel Aporro Granz (sometimes romanized as Szayelaprro Granz) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo. He is an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the 8th Espada of Aizen's army. Character outline He has shoulder-length pink hair and reddish-orange eyes. The remains of his hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses that give him a scholarly appearance.He is Yylfordt Granz's younger brother. Szayel is an intellectual and the scientist of the Espada, thinking highly of himself and following his plans down to the finest detail. He is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday eliminate all entities that aren't hollows. History Szayel Aporro Granz (who was not an espada at the time) helped Nnoitra perform a sneak attack on Neliel. Szayel reverted both Nel's Fracción Pesche, and Dondo Chakka back into hollows to distract Nel so Nnoitra could perform his attack. His device is the reason why Neliel reverted to a childlike state. Synopsis After Ichigo, Sado, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, he is first seen when the Espada meet up. He sits between Barragan and Zommari Leroux. He complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Barragan and Nnoitra. Szayel engages Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida in battle, during the course of which he nullifies each of their abilities and damages them enough to be in a non-combative state. Just as he loses interest in them and is about to finish them off, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives to help them. Being of equal scientific and analytical ability as Szayel, Mayuri is able to render all of Szayel's abilities useless. When Szayel reconstitutes himself inside of Nemu Kurotsuchi after Mayuri killed him, he inadvertently ingests a large dosage of poison inside Nemu which vastly augments his reaction time and perceptions, to the point where one second seems like a century to him. With his physical body unable to compensate for his over-enhanced mental state, Szayel is effectively paralyzed. Mayuri stabs him through his heart and breaks off his zanpakutou, leaving Szayel in pain for what seems hundreds of years. Powers Szayel is the Octava Espada, making him the eighth most powerful arrancar in Aizen's army. He is the head of the research development at Las Noches, much like Captain Kurotsuchi is for Soul Society. Szayel has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once doing so, Szayel can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. In addition to the immunities gained from studying his opponents, Szayel has his own Fracción. He has personally modified each of them so that he can heal his wounds by eating them. Those so devoured can be recreated later. Most of them are incomplete arrancar; they neither carry zanpakutō nor do they appear entirely human. Only three are named, the two main ones being Lumina (ルミーナ, Rumīna?) and Verona (ベローナ, Berōna?), two very short and obese arrancar who first notify Szayel Aporro of Aaroniero's death. The others also identify a very tall one killed by Ishida as Medazeppi (メダゼピ, Medazepi?). Zanpakuto Szayel's zanpakutō is Fornicarás (邪淫妃（フォルニカラス）, Forunikarasu?, Spanish for "Will fornicate," Japanese for "Lewd concubine"). Its release command is "sip" (啜れ, susure?). When sealed Its hilt is in a form similar to a atom most likely to further indicate him being a scientist. Szayel releases his zanpakutō by swallowing it. His body then swells to enormous proportions and explodes, revealing Szayel's released form. In his released form, Szayel grows a pair of wing-shaped structures from his back while his lower body transforms into a flock of long tentacles. Blood-like liquid drips from his clothes, fingertips, and wings in this state. He also has three red lines coming from his left eye and his hollow "glasses" change shape, forming into what appear to be broken goggles. Szayel's released state grants him a number of different abilities. When droplets of the liquid dripping from his body touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own abilities against them. Szayel occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically suitable. By wrapping an opponent in his wings, Szayel can create voodoo dolls of them. Any damage done to the dolls' internal organs (accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs with no damage to the original) is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. Should he be eaten, Szayel can gain control of the opponent's nervous system, allowing him to gain complete control of their body. His final ability, called "Gabriel", allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by impregnating an enemy. He then devours his way out of their body, killing them in the process. Szayel takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix. Navigation Granz Granz Granz